A Glimpse Into The Past
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: It’s been years since John Sheppard was thrown into the future, and now it seems to be Lieutenant Colonel Jason Sheppard’s turn to take a little trip in time, only this time it’s the past… but what is he supposed to be fixing, and why were his friends sen
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse of the Past

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: It's been years since John Sheppard was thrown into the future, and now it seems to be Lieutenant Colonel Jason Sheppard's turn to take a little trip in time, only this time it's the past… but what is he supposed to be fixing, and why were his friends sent along with him?

A/N: You wanted a sequel… well here you are! Also, just so you know, for a bit, I'll have some jumping between the past and future, just a little, but I just wanted to make sure you were warned.

* * *

Part One "Future World"

**_Future Timeline_**

Jason adjusted his luggage as he stepped onto the gateroom so familiar to him. It had been years since he'd seen the place, and he couldn't help the grin that spread as he saw her standing on the steps. "Jay?" she questioned, looking as if she was waiting for him to disappear, just a figment of her imagination.

Jason dropped his back pack and let go of the rest of his luggage… she was just as beautiful as ever. "Lena…" he breathed.

Lena grinned in return before walking down the steps and over to him, stopping right in front of his face. "Jason… is that really you? Don't tell me your back?"

"I'm back… as great as SG-1 was… who could resist commanding your own team!"

"That the only reason you're back?" she asked, her face a mask of calm… he knew better.

"Well, if that command just happens to bring me back home… who am I to argue?"

Lena laughed at that before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Jason held her just as tight, hugging her to him. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Lenny," he told her, kissing her temple.

"Jay, my boy! As happy as I am to see you, hug my little sister any tighter and I may have to kill you," someone teased. Jason let go of Lena, his smile growing as he turned around to see Malcolm Beckett standing behind him.

"Mal! I thought you'd left Atlantis to serve aboard the Orion!"

"It only lasted a year… I couldn't stand being away from the ocean," he admitted before grabbing Jason for a hug of his own. "It's good to see you young man!"

"I'm one year younger than you, Mal," Jason reminded him as he always had to.

"Yeah, one year younger than me!"

Jason laughed at that, pleased to see one of his partners in crime once more. "How's the rest of the gang doing?" he asked next.

"Well Ani and Ian are doing pretty good, though I think your sister has already driven poor McKay to madness. Apparently if I ever get married, I'm never to allow my wife to become pregnant."

Jason laughed at that. "Well, she always was a handful… I just can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle soon. What about Noah?"

"Noah's on a mission at the moment. They found what they believe is debris from an Ancient ship. They needed a translator… apparently the database is intact."

"Gotcha… and Nero?"

"He's on the mainland visiting Teyla. She's been a bit sick lately."

Jason frowned at that. He'd heard in his letters that Teyla had been feeling weak lately. "Is it serious?"

Malcolm shook her head. "She'll outlive us all more than likely," he assured his friend.

Sheppard nodded at that, relieved to hear it. "Well, I better say hi to Ian and Ani…wanna meet for dinner? It'll be nice to catch up on the Atlantis gossip!"

Malcolm laughed at that. "Ask me later… got a lot of reports to catch up on."

"Gotcha… what about you Lenny?"

Lena smiled. "Sounds great, Jay."

Jason was sure his face would be sore for days with all the grinning he was doing, but he couldn't help himself. It was good to be home. "Excellent… see you then!"

"See you then," she agreed, watching as Jason grabbed his stuff and rushed to see his family.

* * *

"Shep! What the hell are you doing here so soon!"

"Nice to see you too McKay," Jason teased as he stood as his sister's front door. He'd taken care of stowing his luggage in his room already and was eager to see Anika by this point. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been wearing a white dress walking down the isle to marry Ian.

"Sorry, just surprised to see you, buddy. I thought you weren't gonna get here until next week?"

"I wasn't, but my new assignment was moved up. How is she?"

"Awww you know Ani… tough as nails and not afraid to show it. She's been having a lot of back trouble… I can tell, but she refuses to let me do anything about it. Apparently she's fine," Ian said, muttering the last part which dripped with sarcasm.

Jason laughed. They'd only been married two years, and he knew no matter how long Ian and Anika had known each other, there were some things that could only be learned in time. "Watch and learn," he told his brother-in-law, then walked inside. "Ani!"

"Jay?" Ani shouted from the other room. "Is that you?"

Jason followed the voice until he reached Ian and Ani's bedroom. His sister had obviously been lying in bed reading. She moved the book beside her and got out of bed, quickly moving to hug her older brother. Jason hugged her back. "You look absolutely beautiful," he told her, kissing her forehead. Ian says you've been having back trouble."

Ian watched from the door, unsure of what Jason was doing, but watched just the same.

"I'm fine."

"Just shut up and let me take care of the back."

"Jason! I'm absolutely fine!"

"Listen here, Ani, since you were born it's been my duty as your older brother to protect you till the day I die, now I'm gonna carry out that oath whether you like it or not. And you are going to let Ian take care of you or I swear I'll call mom and dad and have them knock some sense in you. Do you want that?"

Ani frowned, glaring at him. "You're here to minutes and already you treat me like a child. Jason, I'm HAVING a child, I haven't been a child for too ages."

"Doesn't matter, now sit on the bed and let either Ian or I take care of you."

Finally Anika relented, sitting on the bed. Jason smiled, looking back at Ian who's eyes were wide with surprise. "How the heck did you do that!" Ian whispered.

Jason just grinned. "Threatening parents and using guilt are the only ways I know to get her to do anything… so far anyway. Try it more often and I swear you'll get results."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

As Ian placed himself behind his wife, he quickly got to work on Ani's back before she'd have time to think twice.

"So, I thought we could all have dinner later. Lenny's coming and Mal may be about to pull away from his work, what do ya say?"

"Sounds good to me if it sounds good to you honey," Ian said, looking down at his wife.

"That'd be great! I could eat a horse."

"When can't you eat a horse these days," Ian mumbled.

Ani, having heard him, elbowed him in the stomach for the comment. "Hey, I AM eating for two here."

"Home sweet home," Jason said with a sigh before sitting on the bed. "Well, mom and dad say hi. Hopefully they'll be able to make it for your birth, but mom's not sure she'll be able to get away from work."

"I hope they make it… I don't wanna do this without them."

Jason just smiled at his younger sister… now an adult. It felt nuts to watch Anika… seeing her swollen belly holding life inside her. He still remembered playing hide and seek in the afternoon with her… remembered the days when their father had first taught them both to surf and Ani had freaked when he and their father had pretended to drown. There were so many memories, and now here she was, about to become a parent of her own. He was proud of the life she'd made for herself. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll get here."

Ani just nodded. "So how's Grace?"

Jay hesitated, giving her a fake smile this time as he thought about the people he'd left back on Earth. "We uh… um… we kinda broke up."

"Broke up! Oh Jay! What happened!"

Shepard shrugged, sighing. "It just didn't work out… but we're still friends. That hasn't changed. Grace O'Neill has her own life to lead, and it just so happens to not include me. It's better this way."

"How are you dealing?" she asked, her voice soft as she worried for him.

"I'm fine, Ani, perfectly fine! You have nothing to worry about. You should be thinking about the fact that you'll soon be parents! Don't worry bout me, I'm great."

Mrs. McKay knew better, but chose to let him go, settling for a pat on the hand while her husband worked tense muscles. "Okay… whatever you say, Jason."

**_Past Timeline_**

Elizabeth laughed as yet another popcorn carnal hit her mouth, but fell to the floor. John grinned, watching the Doctor brush off popcorn crumbs from her shirt. "Nice catch there, Elizabeth."

"Yeah well this isn't exactly my thing. God, if my father saw this he'd probably die of shame! Image to him was the most important thing in life."

John opened his mouth and waited as Elizabeth threw him popcorn, and quickly caught it, eating and swallowing it.

"Nice catch."

"Nice throw," he threw back, grinning. It had been a year since he'd been thrown into the future and then later sent back with very little knowledge of what he'd even done, but he'd had the most interesting dreams ever since… most of them of mature audiences only kind revolving a certain beautiful woman. In that year, he and Elizabeth had slowly gotten closer and closer in their relationship. He'd yet to come up with the courage to ask her out, but then again… how could he? Just because he couldn't stop thinking about what the future had in store for him didn't mean his hopes were the same as hers. What really did he have to offer her? She was brilliant, sophisticated, and not to mention the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She was absolutely amazing, and he had no idea why he hadn't noticed it before. Oh sure, he'd known she was beautiful the moment he'd met her, but had he believed he'd fall so hard for Doctor Elizabeth Weir, he just wished he knew how she felt about him.

"I try," she joked, putting her bowl of popcorn on the table, still smiling back at him.

"So, any idea when the President and friends get here?" he asked, putting his own bowl away on her table as he sat beside it facing her.

"Less than a week. Teyla believes the decorations should be finished by then with all the help she's been getting from everyone. I just hope everything goes well."

"Teyla's people have already planned the dishes they're gonna fix… me and McKay got to do some taste testing… everything checks out okay so far… I think some of those recipes might even be enough to knock the President's socks off."

"Good, anything that'll help things run smoothly is okay in my book. I keep thinking something will go horribly wrong and it's starting to drive me crazy."

"Then stop worrying about it. If we can hold off the wraith and every other enemy we've faced, I'm sure we can impress President Hayes and the others. Caldwell seems to certainly have faith in us. Apparently he's been looking forward to this shindig for a while."

"I'm sure he has," Elizabeth said with a smile, rubbing her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Just a little sore… and tired."

John got up from his chair and moved behind her, rubbing her sore shoulders. Sheppard almost stopped when he heard the long drawn out moan come from Elizabeth as he worked her knots. "Good?"

"Very," she told him, rolling her head forward. "Would this be my birthday massage?" she asked teasingly.

John grinned. "Yes well seeing as how I forgot to get you something this year, consider this to be your gift. Just relax… you're pretty tense back here."

"When did you learn to do this? I wouldn't think massage would be a class they teach in the Air Force."

"Hardly… actually my grandmother taught me when I was a child so I could help her out when she got sore."

"Remind me to thank her."

"It would be kinda hard considering she's been dead for ten years."

"Any other people I can thank for this, then?"

"Nope… unless you wanna give that thank you to me," he said, working her neck a bit.

"Okay, thank you, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard."

"You're welcome Doctor Elizabeth Weir." God, she smelled good. What the hell did she wash her hair with? It was starting to drive him crazy. "Anywhere else you need help with?"

Elizabeth paused; thinking of quite a few places he could massage, but chose to keep her mouth shut and chase the dirty thoughts away. She really needed to stop thinking like that… it was unprofessional, not to mention he was a friend, her best friend. It wasn't right to be thinking of him that way. "No, Colonel… I think that'll be fine," she told him, knowing that it was the use of his rank that was keeping her focused. She couldn't go there with him. They were friends, nothing more.

John moved back in his seat and smiled, staring at her as he noticed the obvious change. Now she was relaxed. "I know you're worried about what's gonna happen, but don't, no matter what happens, you can count on me and everyone else here to see that things go well. We owe you that much."

"Thanks, John."

John just nodded, staring at her. "Picked out a dress yet?"

"Uh huh… it's already finished."

"Really? What's it look like?"

"It's a surprise."

"Let me guess… would it happen to be red?" he asked, teasing her about her love for the color.

"You'll just have to see and find out like the rest… sorry."

John just sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "I'm sure whatever you wear will look perfect on you."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Elizabeth finally frowned, realizing his eyes were still on hers. Weir blushed, looking away from him and turned to look at the computer. "I'm sure you do, Colonel."

John chuckled at that. The woman could be wearing a huge ugly T-shirt and he'd think she was beautiful… so he supposed he was a little biased considering the fact that he couldn't get his mind off her. "Well, I suppose I should get back to work. Annoying Rodney won't happen on its own, you know."

Doctor Weir laughed at that. "Yes, you do that. Have fun," she called as he walked out of her office.

"Always!" he called back before the doors slid shut. Elizabeth walked him walk away, and smiled. If there was one thing she'd learned in her time on Atlantis, it was that Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was absolutely adorable. Could anyone really blame her for liking the guy? After all, it was kinda hard NOT to. It was that damned charm… she really needed to find a way past that… and fast.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well, tell me if you like it so far and you want me to continue:D


	2. Chapter 2

A Glimpse of the Past

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: It's been years since John Sheppard was thrown into the future, and now it seems to be Lieutenant Colonel Jason Sheppard's turn to take a little trip in time, only this time it's the past… but what is he supposed to be fixing, and why were his friends sent along with him?

A/N: Here's chapter two, but don't forget to review!

* * *

Part Two "A Tale of Two Dinners"

_**Future Timeline**_

"Oh please Jason, they are NOT gonna let you name the X-903 Enterprise!" fought Ian McKay shaking his head.

"Why not! I'm a Sheppard! Our family is friends with the President! The X-903 would be lucky to have such a name… they've used EVERYTHING else. They've got enough mythical Greek names to last a millennia. Besides… it's only fair. My parents saved the human race from having their life sucked outta their chest by the Wraith!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Wonderfully bright description there, Jay!"

Lieutenant Colonel Jason Sheppard rolled his eyes at his best friend since birth. "McKay!"

"Sorry Jay, but Enterprise just isn't gonna fly! General O'Neill tried to pull for that name for years without success and he saved Earth just as often as your parents. Just give it up; no one wants to name a ship after a television show."

"Hey! There were THREE shows that used the name Enterprise, Ian. They wouldn't just be naming it after a television show… or THREE television shows. They'd be honoring a brilliant man's ideas that changed our little corner of the Earth forever."

"The Earth doesn't have corners, Sheppard."

Jason glared at the man before him. "Major Ian McKay, you are WAY too much like your father."

"What? Like that's a bad thing?" Ian teased, grinning widely.

"It is when your father's Rodney McKay," Jason shot back. He smiled at the Major, trying not to laugh at the look Ian was giving him. Malcolm, Lena and Anika couldn't help but laugh themselves as they looked at McKay.

"Hey! My father saved all of your father's collective asses more times than can be counted on all our fingers and toes combined. Show some respect for our unsung heroes."

"Unsung?" questioned his wife, Ani. "The man sung his own praises more times than can be counted. Unsung? I'm sorry honey, but _that's_ just not gonna fly."

Ian sighed, rolling his eyes. "Malcolm! Help me out on this! My father wasn't THAT bad!"

"Tis true, tis true!" began Malcolm. "At least usually when he sung his own praises he didn't have to exaggerate. He was and today still is, just that good. It's a mighty shame he decided to retire and return to Earth."

"THANK YOU!" shouted McKay, finally getting a break.

"On the other hand, Ian, the man was a pain in the ass! I loved the dear soul as you all know… but the lad WAS a hand full!" added Malcolm, mimicking his father's accent.

"Traitor!" muttered Ian.

"Thank you, Mal!" added Jason, giving Rodney's son a smirk that could only come from his father.

Major McKay sighed then looked over at Jason's sister. "And you! How could you, Ani! Don't you know when everyone's against me YOUR supposed to be on MY side! You ARE my wife, carrying MY child!"

Anika rolled her eyes. "Jus because we're married, doesn't mean I can't have my own opinion, Ian!"

Jason narrowed his eyes at McKay. "Don't go controlling my little sister, Ian… best friend or not… I find out that you're being troublesome and you'll be drinking through a straw for the rest of your life."

Ian sighed dramatically. "Note to self… never marry your best friend's little sister!"

"I dunno, lad, Ani is a very fine specimen. I think she's the exception to the rule… but if you want to be an idiot… I'll gladly take her off your hands!" Malcolm teased. The man always had been a class clown, and seemed to enjoy faking his father's accent regularly.

Anika laughed at that. "Hmmm… Malcolm IS hotter than you, honey…" she joked.

The part Canadian frowned. "This is what I get for marrying a Sheppard…."

"Us Sheppards are an usual breed," Jason cut in, taking a bit of his turkey sandwich.

Lena simply shook her head, joining in on the fun. "Usual? That's the biggest understatement of the year."

"I heard that!" exclaimed Jason, his grin betraying his annoyed outburst.

Lena grinned back, her soft brown hair falling from behind her ears, just making it harder for Jason to be mad at her. Finally Jason gave up and went back to his sandwich. It really was good to be home… especially since it hadn't taken very long for things to go right back to the way they'd always been. They were after all a family of their own….

"Well I happen to like Sheppards… it's never boring after all," said someone behind Jason. The Colonel turned around and almost fell out of his seat when he saw his youngest brother Noah standing right before him, his smile growing by the second.

"Noah! Buddy! You got back from your mission!" Jason jumped up from his seat and hugged his younger brother with all his might, unable to believe how good it was to see the old sqirt.

"We got back early… and Riley Zelinka said you'd be here."

"Riley? He workin' the gateroom today?"

Noah nodded. Major Riley Zelinka was the son of the scientist under Doctor Rodney McKay, Doctor Radek Zelinka. He was a good man, very bright, but not at all like his father. He'd always seemed more private than his old man, and a lot less interested in science. Apparently, hitting people was a lot more fun than coming up with math equations. Somehow Jason had always understood that, Noah on the other hand never had. He'd taken more and more after his mother as he grew older. "So I see you're having dinner. Mind if I join in?"

"Of course not! Grab a chair at your own risk!" said Ani, rubbing her belly. Noah grinned and took a seat next to Jason.

"So what's this talk about Sheppards?" he finally asked.

"Ian started it," Jason quickly told him. "Apparently we Sheppards aren't good enough for him! I've also just learned he's been giving our sister trouble… we'll have to punish him later."

Noah looked over at Ian, shaking his head, a frown on his face. "McKay, McKay, McKay… you just never learn."

"You know, I find it seriously wrong how you all gang up on me," Ian fought, folding his arms as he glared at everyone at the table.

The others laughed. "What can we say, Ian… it's just too easy," Jason finally told him.

"But that's why we love you," Ani added, kissing her husbands cheek.

"Speak for yourself!" Noah fought, the grin right back on his face. "Your weird taste in men has nothing to do with us… we just could never get rid of the guy!"

McKay glared at Noah. "If you came here just to bug me, you've wasted a few perfectly good minutes."

Noah just tilted his head. "Good… always did love wasting time."

"You see! Everyone is always ganging up on me!"

* * *

"And to make a long story short… let's just say Ian hasn't liked surfing since."

"DOCTOR BECKETT HAD TO REMOVE THE STUPID STICK FROM MY ASS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS!" defended Ian.

"Hey, so you finally got that stick up your ass out… it only helped to loosen you up."

"Smart ass," Ian muttered.

Jason just shrugged. "Hey… I'm my father's child."

"Unfortunately," added Malcolm, unable to keep from laughing.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the half Scott. "Careful there lad or I'll have to do some ribbing of my own!" he teased in his best impression of Malcolm doing an impression of his father. It was a complicated friendship where only Mal and Jay understood where they stood.

Malcolm just grinned. "You truly need to work on your impressions there, Jay. It needs work. Put more Scottish in there."

Finally Anika grabbed her food, getting up. "Boys will be boys," she mumbled under her breath. "Well I'm outta here… I need to get some rest. The kid just loves to suck the energy outta me." Ani waved goodbye and dumping her food and left the table, heading for her quarters.

Ian got up next. "Guess I better be going or my wife will give me hell about leaving her alone too much. Apparently we need to spend more time together discussing our feelings," he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Have fun," Jason called back as Ian left.

Finally Malcolm and Noah were leaving for bed as well, leaving Lena and Jason still sitting at the table. Sheppard looked over at the woman in front of him. "You grew your hair out."

"And you cut yours," Lena threw back.

Jason just smiled. "I'm glad you came, Lenny… it's been good catching up."

"Yeah, I guess it has. You know Ani and Noah have really missed you around here."

"Just them?" he asked, looking at her face, searching for a reaction.

Lena just looked down. "Of course not, but then again you already knew that."

"I just… thought it'd be harder… considering how we left things."

"Don't worry about it… I let go a long time ago," she told him, finally getting up. "I better go… I have a long day tomorrow. Night, Jay."

"Good night, Lenny."

And with that she was gone. Jason sighed, looking down at his empty plate. Okay, so not everything was back the way it'd always been.

**_Present Timeline_**

When Carson had kicked her out of her room, she'd decided to bring her work to her quarters; it seemed to be the only way she could get away with anything these days. Although sneaking around just to work hadn't really been one thing Elizabeth ever thought she'd be doing, she knew the alternative would be much worse considering all the reports she had to finish. Never a dull moment. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She quickly put away her papers in case it was Doctor Beckett… not that she was afraid of him or anything… cause she wasn't, and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's just me, Elizabeth… I've brought nourishment, cause I know you haven't had dinner. You've been in there all night, which means Carson kicked you out of your office so you could rest and your now doing work in bed… am I right?"

Elizabeth opened the door, frowning as she saw the two trays of food he was holding. "You know John Sheppard, you know me far too well."

John grinned. "Don't worry; I'm just unusually good at these things."

Elizabeth stepped to the side, rolling her eyes at his comment. "What's for dinner?"

John walked inside and put the trays of food on her desk, revealing what he'd brought. "Meatloaf, gravy, rice, and a chocolate cake for desert. Dig in."

Elizabeth took her plate and sat on the bed while John sat at her desk. The Doctor could tell something was on his mind as he looked down at his food instead of at her as he usually did. "Something wrong?" she finally asked.

"What? No… no… nothing's wrong. I've just… been having these weird dreams, been having them since that whole time travel thing. I'd figure it'd go away by now, but I just can't shake them… it's driving me crazy."

Elizabeth rested her plate on the bed, leaning forward. "What are your dreams about?"

John looked over at her and blushed. "Oh you know… this and that. Nothing worth telling," he said, his blush growing with each second.

"John… don't lie to me."

John sighed, looking away. "They uh… they've been… ahem…sesdeems," he muttered.

"What?"

"Sesdeems," he mumbled, unable to look at her.

"John, just tell me."

"I said sex dreams! I've been having sex dreams."

Elizabeth paused, staring at him with surprise and perhaps a little jealousy as she wondered who he'd been with during his time in the future. Leave it to John to sleep with a pretty woman everywhere he goes. "Sex dreams you say? You think you might have had sex with someone in the future?"

John sighed, clearing his throat. "That would be one theory. The thing is I've never had a reoccurring dream last this long… and then there's the necklace."

"Necklace?"

"I've never seen it before and then there it was in my hand, and I have no idea where it came from or… ah… who it belongs to. I mean, I think I might know who it belongs to, but things have just been so foggy… I don't know… all I know is it's not mine."

"Who?" she finally gathered the guts to ask.

"Who what?"

"Who do you think the necklace belonged to? The woman you… ah… had sex with?"

John took a bite of his meatloaf before finally looking over at her. "Yeah, that I'm pretty sure of. You remember when I'd finally left the infirmary? We were heading to my quarters to watch a movie? I got this flash… she was giving it to me."

Flashback

"I love you, Doctor Elizabeth Sheppard.

"I love you, Colonel John Weir."

End Flashback

John smiled. "We were in bed together and she gave me the necklace… then I told her that I loved her."

Elizabeth was surprised to hear that bit of news, almost shocked into silence as the knowledge sunk into her. "Who is she?" she asked, wanting to know the answer even if her heart really didn't.

"That's the thing Elizabeth… the woman I was in bed with, that I made love to… she's… she was… she will be… you. Doctor Elizabeth Sheppard."

Elizabeth raised both eyebrows, unable to speak as she realized what that would mean for their futures. Yup, never a dull moment.

To Be Continued….

A/N: And since I totally forgot to say this in the first chapter, I'll say it now. This is the sequal to the fic "A Glimpse Into The Future." SO be sure to check that out first if you wanna know what the heck is going on in this story:D


	3. Chapter 3

A Glimpse Into the Past

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: It's been years since John Sheppard was thrown into the future, and now it seems to be Lieutenant Colonel Jason Sheppard's turn to take a little trip in time, only this time it's the past… but what is he supposed to be fixing, and why were his friends sent along with him?

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long, but it's been pretty busy on my end. Then my computer broke down. :sigh: Oh well, it's here now! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Part Three "Gotta Lay Off That Athosian Ale"

_**Present Timeline**_

"Say something," he finally said, unable to take the awkward silence anymore.

Elizabeth shook her head, getting up and walking around in the room. "What do you want me to say, John? You just told me in some future timeline that we had sex! That I'm supposed to be married to you! What exactly do you SAY to something like that?"

"I don't know!" John stood up, staring back at her. "I just… I had to tell you, I knew if it was true that I'd have to tell you the truth. Elizabeth… I know this is all pretty crazy, but I have a feeling… that we have a future together, a good one. I've been there, and there may be quite a few things I don't remember, but I do remember that night, as foggy as it was, I remember you. More than anything else… I remember you."

Elizabeth took a few steps back, trying to put some space in between them. "John, I… what exactly are you telling me here? Because I don't understand?"

"I told her that I loved you because it was true, Elizabeth. I do… love you. I can't exactly explain it, but this past year… it's been… well it's meant more to me than you know. Spending time with you… even before I was thrown into the future… I'd fallen for you, and now… I'm not even sure there was ever a woman that I could come close to comparing you to. There's a future between us. You can't deny it."

"Yes I can, and so can you. Whatever you saw… it could never happen. The leaders who've worked at the SGC… Hammond, O'Neill, Landry… even me, we all had to deal with a magnifying glass over our heads. The ZPM allows us contact with Earth on a regular basis, and I will not have some review board blame every decision or mistake either of us make on our relationship."

"Elizabeth, we can do this. I know we can. If they could do it, so could we… hell, we're them!"

"John, you barely remember anything that happened in that future! I will not base your unclear memories as the reason why we belong together."

John frowned, shaking his head. "You know what, fine. Let your fears control you, but I've spent my whole life afraid! Afraid to be close. Afraid to trust. Afraid to love someone and inventing idiotic reasons why… and let me tell you something Elizabeth, I won't do it anymore. I can't be afraid anymore when every time I go through that gate, I risk never coming back. I can't live my life afraid, and sooner or later you'll realize the same thing. Just hope I'm around when you figure it out!" John grabbed his tray of food and walked to the door.

"John-"

"See ya later," he muttered and walked out the door.

Elizabeth sighed, running a hand through his hair. Well that went well.

* * *

It was incredible. Her body against his. The way they moved. The love that they each expressed with every caress, and every kiss. It was magic. The connection between them was so strong, it was almost scary, and John knew now more than ever that what they had was fate and nothing but. Nothing had ever felt more right, more real. What they had was beyond some meaningless roll in the hay… it was more than that. This was a melding of flesh, two becoming one. The melding of heart and soul. This was what life was all about. He'd loved her from the moment his eyes had met hers. He'd never known… how could he? But it was there.

Women came and women went, but none like Doctor Elizabeth Weir. No one could match her. She was, and always would be… to him… perfect. His one and only. His life. When the moment came, and he'd felt her tighten around him, felt himself let go he'd never felt so completely at peace. The moment it ended, he felt himself give out, too exhausted. Nothing had ever felt that intense. He lay on top of her, trying to control his breathing, shaking from the tidal wave that had just run through him. "God," he'd whispered as he'd kissed her hard, using all his strength, unable to leave her warmth, her arms. He wanted to stay just like this forever, and surprisingly, Elizabeth didn't seem to bothered by his obvious intention never to let her go. "I know you still have doubts, about me… about us. But God Elizabeth, how could this not be right?"

Elizabeth smiled against his lips, stroking his hair gently. "Nothing's ever felt more right in all my life, John. Every time I'm with you… every time we've done this, it's always been the same."

"So it's always been this strong?"

"Always," she told him, resting her forehead against his. "Every single time…."

"Looks like I have a lot to look forward to then. I mean… I get married; have three kids… and great sex with my beautiful wife… so far, not seeing a real downside here."

Elizabeth laughed at that, sighing. "Oh believe me, there have been plenty downsides, but somehow… we always get through."

"And this time?"

"I would definitely say… even if there's still some times I need to work through, that we'll be okay. I just can't seem to let you go."

"Good. I'd never want you to."

Elizabeth smiled, her eyes holding his. "I think your actions for the past few days have proved that, John."

John laughed, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Yeah well, my father always said I was stubborn…."

* * *

John opened his eyes, turning to see he was alone in bed. It must have been a dream, but it felt so real… maybe not a dream… maybe a memory. Sheppard sat up, rubbing his face as he tried to clear his mind. It was hard to tell what was what anymore… what was real or just his imagination. So unclear… so foggy. He just wished he knew what'd happened while he'd been thrown into the future. He just wanted the truth. Was that so bad?

God… why did he have to fall in love with Doctor Elizabeth Weir?

It was then that he experienced yet another flashback.

_Flashback_

"I'm a bad father… aren't I?"

"Never."

"Jason said I didn't fight for her… that I just let Elizabeth go. Why would I do that?"

"Because you thought she didn't love you anymore… that you'd lost her and it was over, seeing her kiss Simon was kinda the nail in the coffin. She said things… things that really upset you."

"And was I right, about those things I believed?"

"No. It's always been you, Dad. Always."

_End Flashback_

He was a father? John moved out of the bed and walked into his bathroom, splashing some cool water on his face to clear his head. He was a father. He remembered that. The young girl… her name had been Anika… would be Anika, but he usually called her Ani. Jason was the oldest, and most like John, passionate and a born leader. The youngest was Noah, a smart young boy who shared many of the same qualities as Elizabeth. Even at a young age the boy had been level-headed, and wise… the same went for Ani. He remembered. He remembered them. In fact, he was slowly beginning to remember a lot of things. Oh dear god, they had kids! And now Elizabeth Weir probably hated his guts after their fight earlier… great, just great. What the hell was he going to do? If he'd altered the timeline enough, those three would never exist, and everything he tried to put back would be for nothing. "It's official… John Sheppard you are a complete and total screw up."

_**Future Timeline**_

It was late when he found himself walking through the Atlantis hallways, thinking of the past and better times. So many memories in these corridors. He'd had his first kiss in this hallway… her name had been Ellie Kavanagh. She'd been a complete bitch, but he hadn't cared. She was hot. That had been what mattered. Of course during the kiss Lena had walked in on them… and quickly had told his father, who'd been both angry and perhaps a little grossed out, after all, she was a Kavanagh. Ellie's father had said something about the kiss being evidence that someone else should run Atlantis since Doctor Elizabeth Sheppard obviously couldn't watch even her own kids, how could she take care of a city? Still, he hadn't regretted it… after all… HOT! The girl was seriously hot! He'd been ten at the time, and couldn't wait to brag to Ian and Malcolm about his kiss with the smokin' Ellie Kavanagh. Lena had been less than amused and the funny and enjoyable encounter.

Finally he reached the gateroom, noticing only a few technicians around. He walked through the gateroom until he reached the balcony, surprised to see someone else standing there. "Lena?"

Lena jumped, turning around quickly. "Jason! Uh… hi," she greeted, an awkward look on her face. Slowly her expression changed, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Lena… I'm surprised to find you hear."

"Just taking a walk down memory lane… or in this case a stand down memory lane." Lena's smile grew as Jason walked over beside her. "I was just thinking of your parents… I never did understand why it was so important to them… this balcony."

"Well, they actually kinda discovered this place together. They needed a place to talk privately and the doors opened… and it was peaceful… beautiful. It kinda became their shared sanctuary, I guess."

Lena nodded a wistful look on her face. "You know I don't think I've ever met two people more perfect for each other. They went through the hardest times… almost gave up, but in the end I guess fate wasn't done with them. I still wish I could have been there, to help get your parents back together. It must have been weird… seeing your dad, but knowing he wasn't exactly the same person."

"Well, Atlantis never has had the reputation of all things normal. It wasn't that hard to get through the idea. He was still the same guy who's raised me since the day I was born… he just hadn't actually experienced it yet. What made you think of that anyway?"

"I don't know… I guess I just wonder what huge mistakes are in my future. That device… it saved your parents from making one of the biggest mistakes of their life. I mean, isn't there anything in your life that you'd have changed?"

Jason looked away, staring out at the ocean. "One…" he whispered, unable to look at her.

"Ani told me about Grace… the way things were going, I never thought… it's just you two were good together."

"Yeah well… maybe it just seemed like we were. The fact is we both knew something was missing. I mean we loved each other and everything… but it was bound to fail. Anyway, she's happy now, and frankly so am I. I'm just glad we were able to salvage our friendship after what happened."

"And what DID happen?" Lena asked, turning to face him.

Sheppard turned and looked back at her. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Why?"

"Lenny, please. I'd rather not… just yet. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, how about the fact that since you left all those years ago, I've gotten what, like seven letters," she began, folding her arms.

"On second thought… why don't we talk about what happened between me and Grace."

Lena grinned at that. "Thought so."

* * *

"Jay! Hey Jay!"

Jason groaned, moving the covers over his head, but the person would not stop knocking.

"Jason Sheppard! Get your tired ass out here now!"

"Ian, get the hell outta here! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Shoulda gone to sleep earlier, now get the hell out here. It's time to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what!" Jason asked, shouting from his room.

"Celebrate your return you idiot! I got Athosian ale," he explained.

Jason frowned. "I haven't had Athosian ale in years…."

"I know how much you like the stuff. Get your butt outta bed. Lenny and Mal are already in my dad's old lab waiting for you. Come on, Jay, get out here!"

"Just give me a sec to get dressed."

"Fine, just come on out when you're ready."

"Yeah whatever," Jason muttered, slowly getting out of bed. Sometimes it sucked having close friends.

"Wow, you look like hell."

"Thanks, I didn't sleep well if you must know. Now let's get going. I'm supposed to be reporting in for duty in the afternoon."

"Jay, will you stop it! You're embarrassing me! I know how excited you are, but please calm yourself down."

Jason rolled his eyes, closing the door to his room, and began his walk toward McKay's old lab, which now belonged to their lead astrophysics Doctor Andrew Lorne, another born and raised Atlantis citizen. "You invited Lenny and Malcolm, but you didn't invite your own wife?"

"Hey! I invited Noah too… he said he'd meet us there. Besides, Ani couldn't make it. She was too tired, so she chose to rest up. I asked if she was okay with me going, and she said yes. Don't worry buddy, I covered all the bases. Nero couldn't make it either, though, apparently he has to get ready for a date…."

"You're kidding me! Nero must really like this one if he's getting ready this early in the morning. What the hell is he up to?"

"Something about getting the room ready. He's apparently cooking too."

"Jesus… we gonna see a ring soon? What the hell is her name?"

"You really don't wanna know."

"Whatever, Ian, just tell me."

"Ellie Kavanagh."

Sheppard laughed at that. "Good one."

"Actually I'm serious. That's her name."

"You mean-"

"Yup."

"And they're-"

"That's right."

"Oh my god!"

"I know, but she has changed a lot over the years. She's not the butthead her father was."

"Dad still doesn't even know how he reproduced…."

"It's a mystery to all of us."

Jason shook his head, walking into Doctor Lorne's lab to see Noah, Malcolm, and Lenny. "We ready to do this thing?" asked Noah as he eyed the Athosian ale sitting on the counter.

Ian laughed grabbing the bottle and went to get glasses. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

"Aw damn!"

"What's up, Noah?" Jason asked, turning to look over at his younger brother still sitting on the counter drinking more ale.

"I promised Caroline that I'd meet her for lunch, and I still have tons of reports to write first."

"Caroline? THE Caroline? Jeez! I leave for five minutes and my brother's already getting all the hot girls!" Jason complained.

"Nurse Caroline Yates… the hottest girl in town! Good score buddy!" said Ian, taking a sip of his drink.

"Second hottest," Lena corrected.

"I was talking about a SINGLE woman, Lenny."

"Whoa… wait a second! What you talking bout Ian!"

Everyone looked over at Jason, frowning. Suddenly all effects of the alcoholic beverage had disappeared, realizing they'd let a rather big secret slip… or rather Ian had. For years they'd always considered her off limits. Although many men had been interested, even Ian before he'd married Anika had thought about it, none had dared try except for Nero, but in the end it hadn't lasted very long. Everyone in Atlantis knew where her feelings lied, and although she'd claimed time and time again that she was over him, they all knew better. The joke about her never being single would carry on for a long time yet. Lena would never really be single, not when her heart lied with Lieutenant Colonel Jason Sheppard. "It's nothing, Jay, just a private joke he likes to tease me about," Lena told Sheppard, glaring at Ian.

Ian just frowned, and poured the rest of his ale into the sink nearby. He knew. He knew. No more ale for him. He knew that glare quite well after the years he'd known her. "Well, I'm outta here. I'll catch you guys later." Noah jumped off the counter and gave his brother a pat on the back. "It's good to have you back, Jay. It wouldn't be Atlantis without you," he told Jason then walked out the room. Suddenly the doors opened once again and Noah looked back at the bunch. "Oh and be careful guys. Andrew said something about some research he was doing and he didn't want us to touch anything."

"Got it Noah," said Malcolm as he waved goodbye.

Noah rolled his eyes and once again left.

_**Present Timeline**_

He seriously did NOT feel well. Sheppard groaned, slowly opening his eyes, feeling the hard hitting headache beginning to gain in strength. "Great… just great," he muttered, slowly sitting up as he tried to recall the day before. They must have taken the hard stuff. Athosian ale had a pretty big bite to it, but this seemed much worse, and since the Athosians never labeled the strength of their ale… well, there had been times when people on Atlantis had paid the price. This seemed to be one of those times. It was then that he noticed he was in an unfamiliar room. "What the hell?" The Colonel slowly moved out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face when he tripped. "God Damn it!"

"Jay?" came the pained words of none other than Ian McKay. "Where the hell are we?"

It was then that he noticed Lena lying on a couch nearby. And finally there was Malcolm, lying on the floor beside her. "We must have seriously gotten wasted! Damn it! I was supposed to report for duty in the afternoon! What time is it!"

"How the hell should I know? I just woke up!"

Jason rushed toward the clock near the bed he'd been sleeping on and noticed it was nine o'clock… they'd slept through the entire day! "I'm dead… I am soooo dead. Shit! Shit! Shit! This is a complete and utter disaster!"

"Jesus! We slept through the entire day!"

Finally Ian was up as he checked the clock for himself. Jason rushed out the door, heading towards General Reynold's office to explain himself and take his punishment. He was soooo dead! His head was spinning, but he ignored the pain, taking the transporter and running down the hallway as fast as he could before running smack into… Doctor Radek Zelenka! "Oh! Excuse me! I guess I wasn't paying attention!"

"Radek!" he questioned, a surprised look on his face.

"Uh… that's me… and you are?"

"Jason… Jason She… uhhh Sheridan. I'm kinda new here."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you like your new posting so far?" he asked, a pleasant smile on his face.

Jason had seen and been through some crazy stuff in his time on Atlantis and at the SGC, but nothing held a candle to this. For cryin' out loud! He was seein' dead people here! "Uh yeah… it's a great city. One of a kind."

"It's certainly that. Well, you seemed to be in a hurry, I'll let you go. It was nice meeting you Mr. Sheridan."

"Uh yeah… same to you." Jason watched Zelenka turn the corner and he quickly bolted off, practically jumping down the steps towards the gateroom to see none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir in her office working. "I seriously need to stop watching Doctor Who." Obviously the time travel shows were affecting his brain. When a technician walked back, he quickly grabbed the woman's arm. "Excuse me… what day is it?"

"July 17, 2007," she told him before walking away. It was at this moment that he felt his mind begin to catch up with him, bringing the headache and the dizziness right along with it.

"Oh sh-" and that's when he passed out. He seriously needed to lay off the ale….

To Be Continued….

A/N: I thought I'd give you a big chapter this time around… hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

A Glimpse Into the Past

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: It's been years since John Sheppard was thrown into the future, and now it seems to be Lieutenant Colonel Jason Sheppard's turn to take a little trip in time, only this time it's the past… but what is he supposed to be fixing, and why were his friends sent along with him?

A/N: I know, I know! It's literally been like forever since I've added a chapter, but with all the fics I've got myself into, it was bound to happen that one would accidentally be ignored! Sorry! Well, enjoy! And please review! You know you wanna! ;)

Part Four "Identity Crisis"

When the strange man had collapsed on the steps, Elizabeth immediately noticed. Rushing out of her office she hurried to check on the officer wearing military clothing. "What happened?" she asked one of the technicians.

"I don't know ma'am… he just collapsed."

He was pale, and his skin was clammy. Not a good sign. "We better get this man to the infirmary. Call Doctor Carson. Tell him we have a medical emergency in the gateroom."

"Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth looked back down at the man lying before her. She moved to check his eyes, hoping he'd awake, but there was no movement. Strange. He looked almost familiar, but she knew she'd never met him before. He must be an officer on the Daedulus. It would explain why he looked so familiar, but one of the reasons why he looked familiar was his likeness to John Sheppard. Same hair, same eyes… even the facial structure was similar, only his hair seemed lighter, with a hardly noticeable highlight of strawberry. Weird.

"What's the problem?" asked Carson as he ran towards them, making Elizabeth jump.

"He passed out, we don't know why. I think he might be an officer from the Daedulus. Do you have all the medical records from the Daedulus?"

"Aye, of course. Alright people, let's get him up!"

Elizabeth watched as Carson's nurses helped the man onto the stretcher and took him away. She'd have to check on them later to see what was going on. In the meantime she'd have to contact Caldwell and let him know. It seemed fate just didn't want to give her a break just yet.

After Jason was out the door, the rest turned to each other. It was becoming time for them to part ways for the day. "Well, I better get going. I bet Ani's probably wondering what the hell happened to me… I'm surprised she didn't hunt me down," Ian muttered as smoothed out his clothes and brushed down his hair with his fingers.

"I should be in the infirmary right about now," Malcolm added, straightening himself out as well.

"I think I'll go try and find Jason. See how much trouble he's in," Lena told the other two, moving her hair behind her ears.

Ian nodded, walking out the door. After about four seconds he walked back inside, a disturbed look on his face. "Okay… we may have a slight problem…."

"What?" questioned Lena, walking over to him.

"Ummm… well I just saw my mom and dad walk past making dinner plans," he explained.

"Ian… you're mother passed away when you were ten," Malcolm reminded him as if he'd forgotten.

"_Yeah_… that's why we may have a slight problem here! Obviously something is a little screwy if my sixty-something year old father and my DEAD mother are having a brief talk about upcoming plans! We gotta figure out what's going on here."

"Oh crap…."

"What Mal?" Lena turned around to look at her older brother.

"Anyone else remember what happened yesterday during our little celebration?"

"Not a clue," said Ian.

"It's all foggy," Lena added.

"We may have more than a slight problem here."

"Maybe we should just focus on finding out where we are before we worry about our memories."

"That's not what I meant. I DO remember a little about yesterday. Ian, remember that story you told me about when Colonel Sheppard went forward in time? You were a teenager at the time. My father told me that this strange device that looked much like a lava lamp brought John to the future."

"What does that have to do with anything, Mal?"

"Lena… I REMEMBER SEEING the lava lamp device. Ian accidentally knocked some things over so we tried to put everything back… including the device that took John to the future!"

"Oh… my… god. We must be in the past," Ian whispered, groaning at the thought.

"No wait… dad said he LOOKED like the John from their timeline, Mal. I checked myself in the mirror, and I look just like me."

"Well we can't be sent into our past selves if we're not born yet," Ian reminded her.

"Oh god… that can't be good," said Lena.

"We need to find Jason!" exclaimed Ian. The three ran out the door. "Ani is gonna kill me if we ever find a way back to our timeline."

Jason groaned, slowly opening his eyes just in time to see Doctor Carson Beckett talking softly with Doctor Weir… this was just too weird. "It seems he just fainted, nothing too serious, although he did manage to dislocate his shoulder during the fall. I've taken care of that and he should be just fine… have you contacted Colonel Caldwell to check and see if this young man is one of his men?"

"Two of his men, a Major Seinfeld and a Lieutenant Colonel Fockner may fit the description we gave him. He's going to check it out just in case. In the meantime we wait for him to wake up and we'll figure things out from there."

"Aye."

Oh crap, this was NOT good! He's so screwed. He's gotta think of something… quick! Oh screw it! Jason groaned, slowly sitting down, getting the other's attention. "Ah, you're awake," Elizabeth noted, walking over to his side.

Jason sat up, noticing suddenly the fact that his arm was in a sling.

"You took a bit of a fall, young man. You dislocated your shoulder."

"Right," he muttered, looking at the two. They looked so… young.

"Aye, well I've looked over everything, and you seem to be just fine other than the shoulder. Do you know why you might have fainted son?"

"Oh I have a bit of an idea…."

"And?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shifted in the bed. "I need to talk to Colonel Sheppard… immediately. It's important."

"What's wrong?" Carson asked, folding his arms.

"Nothing… not a thing, I just need to speak with him. He's the only person who'll understand."

"Of course, but first, could you perhaps tell me your name? Are you from the Daedalus?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm from Atlantis… just not the one you're familiar with. My name is Jason, and I'll explain everything, just bring John here. It's important if I'm ever to get back."

"Back where?" Elizabeth asked, completely confused.

"Back home, Elizabeth. I need to get home."

John walked into the infirmary to see Elizabeth sitting on one of the cots. "So… you said someone needs to see me?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "He's not just anyone… he knows things… I think the reason he wants to talk to you has something to do with what happened a couple years back before my… coma."

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Come on… you really need to talk to him."

John frowned, knowing she looked a little shaken up, why he wasn't sure. Elizabeth took him to a back room and opened the curtain where a young man was standing… he looked familiar, but he still wasn't sure why he'd been called. "Hello…" John greeted.

"John? It's Jason!" he said, looking almost relieved.

"Uh… hi… Jason… nice to meet you."

"You don't recognize me?" Jason asked, suddenly looking pale.

John frowned, confused. "Should I?"

The young man… Jason took a step back, confused. "You touched a device… it sent you into the future."

John frowned, surprised. "And you are?"

Jason ran a hand through his hair, looking more disturbed by the minute. "Who am I?! Who am I?! I'm your son! Jason Sheppard! You were sent to the future to save your marriage… your future marriage. You don't remember any of it?!"

John's eyes widened as he looked over at Elizabeth. Without delay he reached into his pocket and fished for the necklace he'd kept with him since he'd awoken, completely confused about what had happened.

Jason looked down at the necklace and smiled. "That was mom's."

John nodded. "I do know you… don't I?"

Jason smiled.

"Uh… could anybody fill me in on what just happened here?" Elizabeth asked finally.

"How the heck did you get here?" John asked, completely ignoring Elizabeth's question.

Jason blushed. "Uh… that would be a long story. But something tells me we really need to find Rodney… and quick. Whatever's going on… I have a feeling McKay'll know what to do."

John turned to look at Elizabeth, who was still staring at the two completely in the dark. "Well?"

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir… meet my future son… Jason-"

TBC….


End file.
